


Who's Kacy?

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: :/, Aight please insult me, Cringe, M/M, Steampunk AU, no, no stop, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Welcome. My OC is Kacy Harlot, but don't ask questions because it's like half developed and specifically only used for this fic. Aight. Ummm, JohnDave, and some strange witch. STEAMPUNKSTUCK. <33





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Write a story set in a steampunk world populated with fictional characters. One of these characters is you- your full name. This means you will be referring to in third person. 
> 
> Also appearing in this will be a chimp, a blimp, and a limp. 
> 
> TIME TO MEET MY HOMESTUCK OC: Kacy Harlot, Witch of Life, Hooman! Age: 14 :33 Enjoy!!

****

"Jade!" Jake called from their basement. 

"What?" She angrily answered, having being woken up from a nap.

"You broke my goggles!" 

"No, it was John!" She said.

"Jade!"

"Fine, I did it!"

"Good. Now get them fixed!"

"By who?"

"The Striders!!"

 

"Aren't you dating one? Go and check on your boyfriend."

"You broke them!"

"Your boyfriend!"

 

They bickered back and forth until Jane came home to them, still arguing.

"SHUT IT!"

They both became silent.

"You both go."

"NO!"

They all started to bicker until they woke up John. 

 

"What's going on?"

They all started talking at the same time. 

John waved at them to stop. "Stop."

He shook his head. "One at a time. Jane first."

"I came home from fixing someone's blimp for four hours, and them I see these two arguing about heading to the Strider's to fix these goggles."

 

John perked up at the name, Strider.

"I'll go!"

"Jake grinned "Brilliant." He handed the goggles to John, and a cake for payment. 

Jane frowned upon him.

 

John set off to the Strider workshop.

Dave is quite pleased to see him, not seeing him for a month.

Dirk wasn't, not seeing Jake. 

 

As Dirk fixed the goggles, John and Dave made out on a workshop table, getting quite a few glares from Dirk.

It had only taken him twenty minutes to fix, but it was already too dark for John to go back.

Dirk took the cake happily, a great reward for the whole entire day of long and boring fixing small things like goggles.  It was his favorite, too. 

 

John left in the morning to Dave's disappointment.

Upon getting back, he received weird glances from his family as he arrived home.

John had many hickies on his neck, courtesy of Dave. 

Jane looked at him a bit strange, but didn't question it.

Jake raised an eyebrow, but still took his goggles back.

Jade shook her head and mumbled the word, "Kids."

 

John made a beeline for his room and contacted Dave via smuppet butt. 

 

TG: Hey, nerd. Whatcha up to?

EB: Funny. I could ask you the same thing.

 

There was a clatter from Dave's side.

 

EB: What was that?

TG: Pinata chimp.

EB: What?

TG: We're making shit.

EB: Usually it's not that loud. 

TG: Funny. I can say the same about you last night. 

 

John blushed, thankful that he couldn't see him right now. 

 

EB: Anyways, what's it for?

TG: Some new witch in town. Her name's Kacy.

EB: And she asked you to make a...?

TG: Pinata chimp.

EB: That's weird.

TG: I know. She also has these weird requirements and shit. 

TG: Red eyes, tears of trolls, a lock of siren hair. And that's just the shit we put into it. We're lucky she gave them to us. 

EB: Why'd you agree to it then?

TG: She said she'd paid us both a lot. (Dave, hurry up!)

TG: I gotta go. 

EB: Love you.

TG: Mhm.

 

He logged off, turning to Dirk.

Dirk was grumpily trying to stop the monkey's countdown clock.

 

0:05

0:04

0:03

 

"Get down!" They both covered their ears and got away from the monkey.

 

0:02

0:01

 

It popped out a bunch of confetti and streamers. The monkey was still there. 

They both got up.

 

"Umm... is it supposed to do that?"

"No. It's supposed to do that and play some song."

Dirk shoved a bunch of jars into Dave's arms. 

 

"Good luck."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Leftover cake and orange soda. I did my work."

"How far have you gotten?"

"You just saw it." 

He gestured to the monkey's mess.

 

"I meant on the instructions."

"Um...."

"You didn't use them!?"

"Maybe?"

"Dude!"

 

Dirk had just mixed together things, and hoped they didn't kill him. 

 

"It's fine. You can do the rest. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Really, man?" Dave shook his head.

"Whatever."

 

Although being skeptical, he finished the thing in a few hours.

Now the chimp could explode and sing. Fun. 

Kacy was going to arrive in two hours. 

Dirk brought him two glasses of apple juice, one of which was piss. 

 

When she arrived, a bell resounded through the small workshop. Dave opened the door for her. 

Dirk put the pinata on the ground.

Upon seeing the monkey, she frowned. 

Dave noticed. "What's wrong?"

"That's not the right song."

 

Both brothers screamed their frustrations. 

"Now, now. It's alright. I'll still pay you fully for your efforts. Just add this to it while I get your payment."

She handed Dave a large jar labeled: CANDIED PICKLE ELVEN SAP. 

It was honey colored and smelled like pickles. It glimmered occasionally.

 

"Just put a drop or two on it and don't get it on your hands. It really burns and will not come out until it's managed to make a hole."

Dave did as told and it started to fizzle. 

He gave the jar back to the witch.

 

She silently counted down. 

It exploded and went up in flames.

They both stared at the flames, which only burned upon itself until it ran out of fuel. 

It died in a few minutes.

 

"Well, that was anti-climatic."

She handed them both two gold sprockets and a spring.

"You know you two should visit your boyfriends sometime. They miss you."

They both looked at her, strangely. 

"Yeah, don't do that either."

 

And at that she left the shop.

Dave was sick to his stomach and collapsed on the ground. 

The world around him faded to black. 

 

He woke up, heaving, in bed. John laid next to him, asleep. 

Dave sat up, and woke up John. 

John sat up and leaned on Dave.

 

"Dave? What time is it?"

"3:08 A.M." 

"What are you doing up at that time?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Dave..."

 

He kissed John's forehead. 

"Don't worry about it."

"M'kay."

 

He stared at Dave for a moment. 

"Well, you did have a bad day at work, but I'm glad you came over get me."

 

Dave stopped for a moment.

"Wait, so that wasn't a dream?"

"What was?"

"Kacy and the monkey?"

"Huh? Who's Kacy?"

"But then...."

"Dave, I think you should go back to bed."

"But..." 

 

John made Dave lay back down. 

A chime came from the front doors, and Dave started moving to go get it. 

John made him stay. "

"I can handle it, just sleep."

 

Dave pouted, but John closed their bedroom door, and he knew how strict John could be. 

No cuddles for him if he walked out there right now.

 

He worried about Dave. Who is Kacy? 

It sounded like Casey, but she was with Rose and Kanaya as a model.

He was sure it wasn't her.

 

The door was knocked this time. 

He looked out the window. 

A short, but well dressed girl stood outside. 

John opened the door and let her in. She limped inside.

 

"Thank you." 

He smiled. 

"I'm looking for the Strider workshop."

"Welcome to the Strider workshop. What can I help you with?"

 

"I need a new clock in the shape of a monkey."

He wrote that down on a piece of paper.

 

"Alright, when would you like to have it made by?"

"In two weeks."

"And you name?"

 

She took the pen and wrote her name at the top. 

"Sorry. It's much easier to spell correctly this way. It's Kacy Harlot."

He stared at her. 

 

"You sure?"

She gave him a strange stare.

"Yes, John. I'm very sure I know my name."

"How do you know mine?"

"I have my ways."

 

He stared at her weird and she giggled. 

"My goodness. It's getting late. Thank you." 

She let herself out.

 

Dave got up to see what was taking John so long. 

He sneaked out the room and out to where the front door stood. 

John was talking to a girl and she left.

 

He snuck behind his adorable boyfriend and wrapped his arms his waist. 

John squeaked before seeing that it was just Dave.

He hit him with the paper, which didn't do much.

 

"Lemme see." 

Dave had an arm around him as he read the new order. 

He whitened.

"NO." He threw it on the ground.

"Dave?"

 

"NO." He ran out of the room as John followed. 

As soon as John entered the room, he was greeted by a huge pile of blankets. 

Under all of it, Dave's feet peek out at one end. 

He sat next to the pile. 

"You okay?"

 

"No."


End file.
